The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic transducers, and more particularly to a multi-head video transducer assembly of helical scan type video tape recorders.
Multi-head magnetic transducer assemblies are currently employed in helical scan video tape recorders to effect still-picture or slow-motion playback. Such multi-head transducer assemblies comprise a pair of magnetic heads secured to a base and arranged successively in spaced relationship in the direction of transport of the magnetic tape. Each head has a generally U-shaped core and an I-shaped core connected to the limb portions of the U-shaped core to form a closed magnetic circuit with a magnetic gap therein. The heads are arranged so that the I-shaped core of each head is located in opposition to the I-shaped core of the other head. The opposed portions of the I-shaped cores adjacent the magnetic gaps respectively have right-angled edges which run parallel with the magnetic gaps.
However, it has been difficult to obtain satisfactory image quality on such special mode playback.